Carnets de voyage
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: Petites notes tracées dans le sable du désert ou dans de la sauce accompagnant un plat exotique, à propos de tout ce qui considéré comme immigré aux yeux de la loi. Une sorte de recueil sur les xinois, quoi. Résumé plus consistant à l'intérieur ...
1. Départ

**Carnets de voyage**

**Auteur(s) : **Surtout Chika, qui essaiera de forcer Ero-PIkachu à poster un peu  
**Rating : **Ne montera jamais au-delà de M, précision à chaque chapitre  
**Disclaimer : **FullMetal Alchemist a pour auteur Hiromu Arakawa et je doute que des OC fassent ici leur apparition. Peut-être juste Mimi le chameau, un personnage créé juste pour certains drabbles déjà écrits ... Oui je sais, ça s'annonce tordu.

**Freetalk ! **

Ici Chika. J'avais plein d'idées pour Lin, Lan Fan, May, concernant leurs enfances, leurs voyages, leur vie post-manga (je préciserai pour le spoil), et autres petits trucs ... Je mettrai Lin et couple avec un peu tout le monde ... Nan, faut pas exagérer. J'ai des préférences pour le LinFan et le LinEd/EdLin (Oui, je n'ai la conscience tranquille que si je le dis les DEUX façons), j'aime bien le May/Al aussi. Je suis ouverte avec un hachoir de boucher ... Je veux dire : Je suis ouverte à vos défis et propositions :D

Au début je comptais faire une fic post-manga, mais je préfère ce que je fais là.

A bientôt pour le premier chapitre.

(Idées "En cours", pour vous faire une idée : Prince of Persia, version Prince of Xing, bêtises de Lin Yao, huit ans, accompagné de Lan Fan, les mésaventures de Mimi le chameau à Xerxes et tant d'autres ... Si chiants à taper à l'ordinateur.)


	2. Summertime

**Summertime**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Rating :** K**  
Disclaimer : **Le jardinier furieux est de ma création. Ceci est de la fiction, tout événement et fait ressemblant à (...) **  
**

**

* * *

**- … Vous êtes sûr que …  
- Ouais ! T'inquiètes !  
- Mais …  
- Puisque je te dis que c'est un entraînement ninja trèèèès complet !

- Oui, tu entraînes ta capacité à saisir des trucs très vite, ton agilité, ton équilibre, ta discrétion, et surtout ta vigilance, car l'ennemi peut surgir à tout moment ! Et puis d'ailleurs, s'il arrive, ça t'entraînera à courir vite. Sans compter qu'on fait du bénéfice en plus de t'expérimenter …

Lin Yao n'eut pas le temps de vanter son génie plus longtemps, il entendit justement la voix éraillée de l'ennemi en question.

- Bande de petits salopiots ! Je vous reprends à voler les fruits de mon jardin !  
- REPLI ! Hurla Lin en courant, oubliant que Lan Fan était debout en équilibre sur ses épaules, à cueillir des pommes.

Les vociférations du propriétaire du jardin furent couvertes en partie par le bruit d'une apprentie ninja tombant sur le sol, suivie par les fruits qu'elle portait et qu'elle tentait désespérément de ramasser tandis que le petit prince lui prenait le bras pour s'enfuir. Inutile de préciser que ce malheureux épisode se conclut par une fessée et une privation de goûter.

* * *

Un premier chapitre pas très brillant ^^". Juste que quoi s'occuper en cours de techno, quoi.


	3. Prince of PersXing

**Prince of Pers- ... Xing  
**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi  
**Rating : **K, je progresse  
**Note : **Encore une histoire d'enfance. N'est-ce pas énervant de voir un débutant galérer sur un jeu qu'on connaît par coeur ? Et de débuter dans un jeu et galérer alors que la personne juste à côté de nous connais le jeu par coeur ? :D Inspiré d'une BD faîte par un auteur et bloggeur renommé appelé "Boulet" (Vous connaissez son blog ? C'est génial.) Idée venue en regardant le film (très bien fait selon moi) "Prince of Persia". À force d'en entendre parler, un jour, je jouerai au jeu ...**  
Voilà, chapitre corrigé, j'ai fait de mon mieux et relu plusieurs fois, mais je suis sûre qu'il reste des fautes :/ Pardon.  
**

* * *

- Et là, je fais un petit saut et je suis sur le mur ! Tadaaa !  
- Prince, faîtes attention !  
- Mais nan, vas-y essaye !

Le lendemain de l'histoire des pommes, Lin qui s'était très vite remis de la fessée de la veille, s'ennuyait et était privé de goûter. Ainsi avait-il décidé de sortir vagabonder en ville avec sa fidèle Lan Fan. Qui elle, un peu plus responsable, tentait vainement d'empêcher son maître de faire en sorte de rentrer chez lui escorté par les forces de police de la ville. Pour l'instant, ça ne dégénérait pas trop, il se contentait de sauter partout, imaginant à chaque mètre marché une nouvelle façon acrobatique de se ramasser la gueule par terre. Lan Fan commencerait à le rappeler à l'ordre, enfin du moins essayerait, lorsqu'il commencerait à voler à l'étalage.

- Lan Fan ! Lan Fan ! Regaaarde !  
- Mais c'est dangereux !  
- Mais toi aussi tu devrais réussir à faire ça, essaye !

Voilà qu'il courait sur les murs, sautant et courant autant sur le sol que sur les murs, les toits et … n'importe où d'ailleurs. Tandis qu'il se balançait en riant, suspendu à une sorte de barreau d'échelle horizontale, perpendiculaire à un mur, il criait :

- C'est bon ! Je fais rien de mal, viens jouer !  
- D'accord …

Elle sauta avec grâce et légèreté sur un muret … avant de faire un pas de travers, se prendre les jambes dans son pantalon trop large et tomber par terre. C'était vraiment différent de l'entraînement. Elle se releva avec difficulté, sous les encouragements de Lin. Ainsi, elle put marcher en équilibre parfaite durant cinq bonnes minutes, prudemment d'abord, puis plus vite et avec assurance, jusqu'à ce que Lin déclare :

-Okay, ça va. Maintenant essaye de faire comme moi !

Misère. Le muret s'arrêtait, contre au mur d'une maison. Lin prit de l'élan et courut sur ledit mur, et une fois que dame Gravité s'était irritée et avait décidé de ne pas laisser le garnement aller plus loin, il fit une pirouette en arrière et revint à sa position de départ, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

- Tu vois, c'est trop facile, confia-t-il à sa petite ninja qui en doutait fortement

Ellipse narrative … Car vous vous doutez bien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ellipse donc, Lan Fan était allongée sur le dos par terre, et Lin anxieux, était descendu de son mûr.

- … Ca va ?

Elle avait, comme n'importe qui dans la même situation, l'irrésistible envie de sortir quelque chose comme : « À ton avis, connard ? ». Mais elle était bien trop polie pour ça. D'ailleurs, le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

- Bouin …  
- Je pense qu'on va faire un autre truc …

Il traîna par la main Lan Fan, dépitée, et lui désigna un autre bâtiment du doigt.

- Alors … Là tu cours, puis tu cours en haut du mur, mais c'est pas haut. Ensuite, tu sautes pour atteindre la corniche, et là tu cours, puis tu sautes au bon moment pour attraper la hampe et …  
- C'est facile à dire …

Étant donné que j'abuserais en faisant une autre ellipse, je vous raconte. Donc, Lan Fan, elle court, puis en haut du mur, mais c'est pas haut, elle saute pour atteindre la corniche, et là elle court, puis elle saute au bon moment pour attraper la hampe, se balance et … Ses doigts glissent et elle tombe sur un petit idiot qui a eu le mauvaise idée de venir juste en dessous pour demander si ça allait bien. Elle se releva presque immédiatement, sans blessures, sa chute ayant été en partie amortie par Lin.

- Ah ! Désolée, je …  
- … Bwaaaah …  
- Prince, dîtes quelque chose !  
- … ire … lère … l'tan …  
- Pardon ?  
- Rien de pire que de voir quelqu'un galérer à faire des trucs qu'on fait soi-même tout le temps sans problèmes.  
- Si.  
- Hein ?  
- Galérer à faire quelque chose que la personne à côté de soi fait tout le temps sans problèmes.

Même si elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, Lin voyait bien que Lan Fan lui en voulait un peu. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'excuser.

- Dîtes … proposa-t-elle timidement, si on marchait par terre ? On pourrait marcher comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on s'arrête pour se reposer. Et on achèterait à manger en payant avec de l'argent qui nous appartiendrait. Et ensuite on rentrerait. À l'heure.  
- Eh, mais c'est un concept totalement nouveau ! Ce serait bizarre, mais amusant. Essayons ça !

Ainsi, Lan Fan, huit ans réussit à dompter le plus redoutable des princes d'orient et le transformer en adorable petit garçon obéissant. Pour un court après midi. Merci au « syndrome-du-joueur-inexpérimenté-de-prince-of-persia-avec-un-pro-à-côté. » (Voir note)

* * *

Un peu court, mais j'ai enlevé la partie où Lin criait (limite) sur Lan Fan. Elle méritait pas ça et ça enlevait le côté "mignon".


	4. Pandanoïa

**Pandanoïa**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Disclaimer : **Je n'ai rien. J'accepte les dons.  
**Rating : **T, les fangirls et auteurs de fics sont loin d'être des anges  
**Spoil : **Post-manga ou pas, à vous de voir.  
**Note : **Voici un petit truc sur May, pour ne pas faire que du LinFan. On se voit en note de fin, s'il-vous-plaît.**  
**

* * *

Les sous-sols. Le monde d'en-dessous. Les entrailles de le Terre. May haïssait cette abomination sous tous ses noms. L'antichambre des enfers … Rien qu'en se concentrant légèrement, elle sentait le sol grouiller sous ses pieds. Et elle frissonnait au même rythme que le grouillement des horreurs qui hantaient ces lieux maudits. Ces temps-ci, _ça_ revenait de plus en plus souvent. Elle croyait que ce serait terminé. Que plus jamais cette horrible sensation ne l'envahirait. Aujourd'hui encore, c'étaiit revenu. May s'était roulée en boule dans un coin d'une quelconque pièce. Elle fermait les yeux de toute ses forces en se bouchant les oreilles. Bien sûr, ça ne servait à rien. Elle le _sentait_. Il y avait bien quelque chose de mystérieux en dessous d'elle. Xiao Mei lui tapota l'épaule, compatissante. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle y songeait. Aller vérifier par elle-même. Elle ne pourrait pas subir cette inquiétude plus longtemps. Elle se releva, prenant son courage à deux mains. D'abord, elle irait au sous-sol, dans la cave, puis utiliserait l'élixirologie pour creuser jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la cause du mal. Elle sentait que c'était sous la maison elle-même. Pas très rassurant.

Lentement, elle descendit les escaliers avant de se figer brusquement. C'était pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. La chose était dans la cave ! Elle s'agrippa à la rampe d'escalier et se cacha. _Ça _se rapprochait. May se fit toute petite et attendit. Elle entendit quelqu'un se débattre, puis un cri étouffé. C'était donc ça : la chose était en fait un monstre qui faisait prisonnier des humains inconscients qui s'aventuraient dans son antre ! Un autre cri étouffé et des bruits de lutte. May s'apprêtait à s'enfuir en silence lorsqu'un autre bruit lui parvint … Un … rire ? Elle se rapprocha pour écouter. Il y avait de la lumière sur la scène du crime.

- S-stop ! Arrêtez !  
- Voilà, j'arrête, tu vois … Maintenant chut …  
- Prffff …

May regardait la scène, consternée, toute peur l'ayant quittée. La chose qu'elle répugnait à appeler son « demi-frère », connu sous le nom de Lin Yao, couronné dans à peine une semaine et doté pourtant d'une âge mental de six ans, rampait presque sur le sol, agrippant la jambe de Lan Fan, sa garde du corps, qui faisait de son mieux pour s'empêcher de rire. Scandalisée, May remonta, ignorant le spectacle qui se déroulait derrière elle. Les grands étaient parfois dégoûtants. Plus que les monstres.

* * *

Lin a encore entraîné Lan Fan dans ses conneries ...  
Bon, c'pas très glorieux. Inspiré d'une scène du film "Amadeus" ... ^^'


	5. Psychanalin

**Psychanalin, ou "L'art de devenir clandestin" (avec Mimi le chameau)**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Disclaimer : **Il n'y a que Mimi le chameau qui m'appatient  
**Rating : **K  
**Note : **Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'intelligent.

* * *

- Tu sais, à toi je peux t'en parler. Je sens que je peux le faire. Tu m'es d'un soutien irremplaçable.  
- ...

- Merci de l'oreille attentive que tu m'as prêtée durant une heure entière.  
- ...

- Ca m'a permis de faire le point et de découvrir la cause de certains traumatismes que j'ai subis durant mon enfance.  
- ...

- D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle que quand j'étais petit personne m'écoutais et les autres enfants n'étaient pas très gentils.  
- ...

- Il paraît que c'est parce que j'avais l'air un peu bête. Tu sais bien que je suis sensible à propos de ça … Enfin … Heureusement que ça s'est arrangé avec le temps ! Hahahaha !  
- ...

- Du coup, je préférais éviter de demander aux autres si je pouvais rester avec eux, parce qu'ils disaient non. Alors je demandais pas et je restais. En plus, j'allais pas beaucoup à l'école. Je faisais l'école buissonnière la plupart du temps.  
- ...

- Tu penses que ça a eu des conséquences sur mon attitude aujourd'hui ?  
- ...

- Et puis ma mère était un peu froide avec moi … Ca doit être parce qu'elle … « m'a eu pas obligation familiale et citoyenne » … Mais moi, je m'en fous un peu, elle me laissait tranquille et du coup je séchais souvent l'école.  
- ...

- Heureusement, y'avait Lan Fan …  
- ...

- Je m'égare un peu …  
- ...

- Dis-le si je te soûle, Mimi.

Mimi le chameau, enfin, Mimi la chamelle, comme si elle comprenait, soupira de soulagement et tourna le dos à Lin Yao. Puis, elle tourna son long cou et lui tira la langue, tout en contemplant son visage exprimant le désespoir. Qui exprima l'instant d'après de la colère.

- Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance !

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le postérieur de la pauvre bête, qui, outrée, fit une jolie ruade avant de déguerpir. Lin allait avoir des problèmes …

- Peu après, Fu et Lan Fan arrivèrent, paniqués.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de partir n'importe où dès qu'on vous perd de vue ?  
- Bah … J'ai pas quitté le désert … En plus, y'a le secret professionnel quand on fait une psychanalyse.  
- Pardon ?  
- Non, c'est rien. À part ça, vous voyez le chameau qui transportait les passeports, l'argent, la carte d'Amestris, le carnet avec l'adresse des gens qu'on connaît et qui pourraient nous héberger …  
- Mimi ?  
- Oui … Haha, vous allez rire …

* * *

Je pondrai des trucs plus mieux à la fin du Brevet ! A bientôt, et merci d'avoir lu !


	6. Bizarres dans leurs têtes

**Bizarres dans leurs têtes**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Disclaimer : **Je croyais l'avoir mentionné plus tôt.  
**Rating : **A votre avis ?  
**Note : **En réponse à une petite "discussion" avec Akabane-Girl qui était : A - "Si tu faisais une suite rated M ?" C - "Ah ouais, ok." ... Voir note de fin.

* * *

L'instant d'avant, ils cavalaient joyeusement tous deux. Et puis … Elle l'avait fait tomber, à ce qui semblait, mais tout était très flou. Une simple chute en guise de transition et la situation changea complètement. Sans se demander comment il s'était mis dans cette position, il continuait à serrer l'étau de ses bras et de ses jambes en lui susurrant dans l'oreille de quelconques paroles qu'elle n'écoutait de toute évidence pas. Elle était submergée par l'impatience et détestait toute cette mièvrerie étouffante dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Il sentait qu'elle était rigide et tendue et redoubla de mots doux, ce qui eut pour effet de l'agacer davantage. Elle haïssait ce sentiment d'être dominée, chose qu'elle endurait depuis trop longtemps. Elle se recroquevilla et se raidissant encore plus et fit une sorte d'esquisse de tentative comme pour se dégager, sous les yeux de son maître, qui ne comprenait toujours rien. Il passa sa main dans son dos et dessina chacune de ses formes, essayant de la mettre en confiance. Ça ne la satisfit pas et la jeune homme récolta une morsure à la main. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Elle n'avait pas essayé de lui faire mal ...

- C'est de la violence que tu veux ?

Il entendit alors la voix de sa garde du corps, à chameau derrière lui.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous éloigné ? Vous vouliez encore parler à Mimi ? Eh, ce n'est pas la peine de la frapper, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- De toutes façons, je lui parle plus. Elle s'est arrêtée en pleine course et je suis tombé. Ensuite elle a pas voulu se remettre en route, va savoir pourquoi … Les filles sont tellement bizarres dans leurs têtes ! On se demande à quoi elles pensent, parfois.  
- Mimi est une chamelle, pas une fille, corrigea Lan Fan. Qui la confondrait avec une vraie fille ?

* * *

Bwahahahaha ! Sans rancune, hein ? Je pense pas pouvoir faire de lemons, pardon ^^'. Par contre, j'adore les quiproquos. Akabane, si tu repasses par là et que tu n'es pas contente, ou que tu refuses que j'utilise ton nom (pour rejeter la responsabilité d'avoir fait ce drabble ...) fais le moi savoir ! :3

Ah oui : les dernières lignes le conversation entre Lin et Lan Fan sont un petit clin d'oeil à toi, lecteur (trice, surtout).


	7. Apprendons le Xinois avec Lin

**Apprendons le xinois avec Lin  
**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Rating : **T  
**Disclaimer : **Hiromu Arakawa blablabla ... Pas à moi, blablabla ...  
**Note : **LinEd. Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté dans ce fandom, plutôt longtemps :/ Je ne suis pas définitivement partie, pour votre grand malheur, j'essaie de continuer ce que j'avais commencé, mais j'ai d'autres projet en ce moment. En attendant, j'espère que ce court machin vous plaira.  
Voilà ce que les cours de latin m'inspirent ...

Les phrases en italique sont en xinois traduit.

* * *

Ed fronçait les sourcils en ramenant le livre vers lui, comme si ça allait l'aider à comprendre les symboles cabalistiques qui couvraient le papier. Déchiffrer ces inscriptions étaient au-dessus de ses capacités, même s'il avait étudié cette langue bizarroïde avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

- Non, franchement, je vois pas pour cette phrase. Alors, Lin, explique-moi ça veut dire quoi, j'y comprends strictement rien …  
- C'est écrit « _Martine mange une pomme _». On a de la chance May nous a prêté ses vieux livre de l'école. Déjà que t'as du mal rien que pour ça …  
- Je t'ai dit que j'apprendrai la xinois, s'emporta Edward, alors je le ferai ! C'est hyper facile, regarde !

Pour prouver son don naturel pour les langues, il attrapa le manuel scolaire et lut une phrase au hasard, le visage crispé sous l'effort.

- _J'ai vendu mes aisselles à une marmite._

Puis il leva des yeux plein de fierté et d'espoir vers son professeur, qui était consterné. Aux côtés dudit professeur, Lan Fan se retenait de rire à grand peine.

- Alors ? J'ai fait des progrès, hein ?

- Euh … Essaies-en une plus facile, peut-être.  
- Okay … _J'ai mangé trois sequoias et je n'ai vomi que deux placards_.  
- Redis-le en changeant d'intonation vers la fin.  
- _Un sandwich aux essuie-glaces à emmené mon lave-linge au cinéma.  
_  
Devant les difficultés de son élève, Lin ne sut que dire d'encourageant, et après un long silence, il autorisa à Lan Fan, presque littéralement morte de rire, à quitter la pièce pour aller se calmer. Quand ils furent seuls, Ed balança le livre en grognant.

- T'es pas obligé de te donner du mal et de traduire les phrases du livre … Tu pourrais dire ce que tu penses en ce moment … Quelque chose de simple, qui te sert en pratique ?

Ed réfléchit et hésita avant de déclarer :

- _Je … t'aime.  
_  
Lin, faussement choqué, fit un « Oh, c'est inattendu … », avant de quitter presque aussitôt son air effarouché et de se jeter au cou du blond, aussi exubérant que d'habitude.  
Dans les bras de Lin, Ed, réellement sous le choc, lui, venait de réaliser. Finalement, avoir un accent pourri et ne pas savoir prononcer « _J'ai faim _» avait du bon.

* * *

En chinois, il suffit de foirer un peu sa prononciation pour transformer un "J'ai bien mangé" en "Je bouffe du rat". Expérience personnelle.


End file.
